first time
by angelbear1
Summary: a story of Kurt and Blaine's firsts, first time, etc. warning contains adult themes, some smut
1. Chapter 1

First time

Chap 1

Warning; some smut, I don't own glee

Kurt's pov

I can barely, believe that my dad let me go with Blaine on tour, with the warblers. The tour was great we went everywhere in the states. We had a few stops in Canada; we had just left Toronto and were almost to our last Canadian city which was Halifax, N.S.

Blaine and I were cuddling on one of the couches on the bus, that's when Wes came up to us and asked if I would sing with them and sing a duet with Blaine, we both agreed to do it. Blaine and I came up with the idea that we would sing perfect by pink then; when we were done the rest of the guys would come in and start sing born this way by lady gaga.

We finally got to the metro center and the crew started to set up for the concert that night. After lunch, Blaine pulled me in to a hug and whispered in my ear; "I have an surprize for you later, trust me." With that said we headed back to the metro center to rehearse for tonight. After a bit the guys headed out for a bit of sightseeing, while Blaine and I went back to the tour bus for some down time before we ate and had to perform.

Blaine and I were lying on his bunk, he leaned in and kissed me with a searing open month kiss, I kissed back in the same way. Our hands moved over each other's bodies, I brushed up against his dick; it was getting hard, which was not helping my ever growing problem. (We had been taking our relationship slow. The only step we had not taken was having sex, but things were heading down that road I felt that I was ready for that step, Blaine and I talked about it but would only when we were both ready for it.) We had given each other hand and blow jobs.

We ended up giving each other blow jobs, that's when Wes stepped into the bus and asked if he was interrupting something, he had walked in on us a few times but just shrugged it off. Blaine walked over to Wes and asked he had gotten thing arranged things for later. Wes nodded; everyone was back on the bus eating, before I know it we were at the concert. I was standing just off stage, waiting for my duet with Blaine.

That's when Blaine came over to me, grabbed my hand as he guided me to a stool out sit on. He started to sing teenage dream right to me, the rest of the warblers walked on stage singing back up.

"I would like to introduce you to Kurt Hummel, the love of my life, now and forever." He walked over to me, took my hand and we started singing perfect. Then born this way, as the guys joined us on stage; I had on my tee that had likes boys on it but when Blaine pulled off his blazer, his tee read loves Kurt. I felt tears forming in my eyes; I could not be any more in love with him than I was. The concert was a big hit; the next day was going to be filled with fun and laughter. After it was over, we were in the dressing room, Blaine walked over to me and asked if was ready to leave, of course I was. He lead me to a waiting car we got in. the car drove though the city and then pulled up to the one of the best hotels in Halifax. Blaine pulled out a blind fold and placed it over my eyes, led me to the front desk and signed in. "I hope that my room has been prepared for the next two nights?" I heard Blaine ask the person at the desk.

"Why yes sir it has, hope you have a nice stay and if you need anything just call the desk, we aim to please. Your room is on the top floor, here is the key card; just take the elevator on the left as it is the only one that goes up that far."

"Great and thanks, oh and I need to get breakfast sent up at 9 am tomorrow. "Blaine told the desk.

He placed his hand in mine and we walked over to the elevator, on our way up to the room Blaine held me in his arms and kissed me hard. Once we reached the room, he picked me up opened the door, he carried me to the bed, pulled off the blind fold. He looked into my eyes and asked me if I was ready to have him make love for the first time. I nodded "yes, Blaine I am ready to give myself to you 100 percent. Please just go slow."

We took things slow and sweet, Blaine undressed me then I did the same to him. We lied on the bed just holding kissing and touching. Blaine reached for the lube and a condom, rolled the condom on and lubed himself then started to stretch me. Once I was stretched enough, he slowly pushed into me pausing to let me adjust to the stretch. His thrusting was slow and tender. That was until he hit that bundle of nerves that's when I know that I was not going to last much longer and neither was Blaine. That's when Blaine reached between us and started to stroke me in time with his thrusts. We come together, and were totally blissed out. Blaine and I spent the rest of the night cuddling on the bed, just talking and tender touches. We soon fell asleep, I woke up around 9 to the smell the coffee, and I grabbed the robe that Blaine must have placed on the chair near the bed. I walked into the main room to find Blaine sitting on the couch in all his glory, that's when I became aware of my problem. Blaine had the same problem. He got up guided me to the couch; removed my robe and told me that he would take care of me. I was about to come, when Wes had just walked in.

A/N I started this as a one shot in the collection of one shots "life is crazy" but ours boys had other ideas lol

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own glee

Xxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah boys, as much as I hate to intrude your alone time but we have one more performance left here. I need you to be downstairs in ten minutes, there's a car waiting for us so hurry up." As Wes left I could hear a chuckle.

"Well, Blaine there goes the morning I had planned out. Let's get going." Blaine and I got dressed in record time. There was Wes sitting in the lobby of our hotel.

Blaine and I had just finished the sound check, when David came over to us and told us that we should get a bite to eat. I looked at Blaine and notice that he seemed sad so I told Wes that I needed to use the bus to talk to Blaine. He looked over to Blaine and saw the sadness in his eyes; he agreed that we needed to talk. I had a feeling that it has to do with the fact that I had not decided if I was staying at Dalton or going back to McKinley high, but if I was to be honest with myself I did not know what I wanted do.

"Sure Kurt you can us the bus, I know that this is a hard decision to make. All I can say is that you listen to your heart and do what feels right for you. If you decide to go back to your old school do worry about Blaine we will help him when you are not with him."

"Thanks Wes, I think I know where I belong and that's at Dalton with the warblers and most importantly Blaine. But can you not say anything to the guys or at least not till I tell Blaine. Oh and Wes I would like to sing a song to Blaine tonight."

"I promise I would tell anyone, what song are you going to sing to him?"

"Your my inspiration by Chicago its one of my favourites."

"That's awesome Kurt don't worry we will back you. But I think you should take Blaine to the bus and talk to him."

"I will tell Blaine tonight when we are back at the hotel. What time do we leave to go home? But there is one last concert back home right?"

'Well we leave around noon, yah, we do have one last but that's back at Dalton."

After I left to find Blaine so I could take him to the bus. I found him sitting with Jeff, when Jeff saw me walk in the room. Jeff got up and walked over to me.

"Kurt, what's wrong with Blaine he is upset; but he won't tell me."

"Ok Jeff I just have to talk to him about things, we just need to be alone and talk.'

"I know he will talk to you, nick and I will make sure you are not disturbed. Here are the keys to the bus, Kurt."

"Thanks, Jeff; don't worry I think I know what's wrong."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the bus

Once we were on the bus, I led Blaine to our bunk; I sat down and so did he.

He looked down toward the floor. I cupped his face in my hand, tilted it up so I could see into his beautiful amber eyes.

"Blaine, why are you so upset, I hate seeing you so sad. We have come a long way since we meet that day on the stairs of Dalton. You know you can tell me anything.' I kissed his forehead before looking back to his eyes.

"Well I got thinking about the new school year; and how I may have to spend most of it without you, only getting to see you on weekends, after school. Kurt my heart belongs to you and only you. But I am afraid that if you chose to go back to your old school, you will get hurt and I could not bear it if that happen." I saw tear welling in his eyes. I pulled him closer, wrapped him up in my arms.

"Blaine if I chose to go; I would hope that the glee club would have my back. You are the only one that I would give myself to, you mean everything to me. I promise that we will work things out."

"Ok, Kurt but could we just stay here for a while .and hold me in your arms."

"Of course we can, I love you so much. You are the love of my life."

I started sing softly to Blaine, he drift off to sleep. I guess that I must have fallen asleep too, because the next thing I know David was waking me.

"Hey Kurt how's Blaine doing, Wes told me what was going on and that you needed to talk."

"He is doing a lot better now, thanks for caring. But I know what I have to do; I have to stay at Dalton. I can't leave him he is my world. Please don't say anything to him I will tell him later tonight after the concert."

"I can do that, you know that there is an upside to being a senior at Dolton. You will get a room to yourself. I will make sure you get one near Blaine."

That would be great, David. I guess that I should wake him to get ready for the concert.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The performance was great. Blaine had tears in his eyes, at the end of the first set; we sat back stage, sipping on water.

"Blaine when we get back to the hotel I need to talk to you about something, which will affect both of us."

"Ok Kurt, we can talk some more then."

The second set was great, Blaine and I sang together.

A car took us back to the hotel after the concert. When we opened the door to our room, we sat on the couch.

"Blaine, I have made up my mind as to where I want to go to school. As you know it was a hard thing to choose but I thought about it long and hard, I have gone through all of my options and there is only one that I would consider. I love you so much and it would be hard to be away from I will be returning with you to Dalton."

'Kurt you have made me so happy. It will be the best year yet. I hope that we get rooms close together. Some rooms are joined by a bathroom, I know that Wes got one last year."

'Blaine, I know you are happy but can you just shut up and kiss Me." that he did.

"Kurt I want you to take me to bed and make love to me, just like I did to you last night." And that's just what I did, we took it nice and slow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/n I don't own glee

Warning: smut, language

I awoke to Blaine peppering kisses along my jaw, ending in a searing, open mouth kiss. We broke the kiss, as we both needed air. I felt Blaine's hand move over my chest, I could feel myself getting hard ready just from his light touches. When I turned to face him, I caught a glimpse of the clock.

"Oh shit, Blaine we must have slept in, we just have enough time to shower and grab a coffee."

"Kurt, calm down we can hop in the shower and go down to the lobby for a coffee, the guys and the bus won't be here for another hour yet, so I will start the shower." Blaine went into the bathroom, I followed.

The water was warm; we washed each other, and relieved each other's ever growing problem. We made it down to the lobby in record time. The bus was there to pick us up just a few short minutes after we grabbed our coffees.

Wes walked into the lobby; the doorman took our bags and loaded the bus. He walked over to us, "hi guys did you have a good night, the guys and I have decided that you and Blaine can have the bedroom on the bus. When we get back home I will make sure that you get dorms that are close to each other. Now let's get on that bus." We got on the bus, and headed to back home, the trip would take about 23- 24 hours depending if we made any stops. I had a feeling that there would be a few.

The guys were talking about how they were going to spend the last week that we had before we had to head back to school. At Dalton the senior warblers had to go back a week early, not only to get room assignments and hold council elections also to help new students to the school. David and Wes would not be returning in the fall as he had just graduated this year, David was going to take law and become a lawyer like his mom; Wes wanted to work with kids and teens so he is going to become a youth worker.

Thad would remain as head of the council; I had heard Blaine's and my name thrown around a few times, but I did not want to get my hopes up to get one of the spots. If anyone should be on the council it should be Blaine, and if he was picked I would be happy for him, it would also mean that we would have less alone time. We stopped at a truck stop to have a quick lunch.

After we ate and stretched our legs, it was back on the bus. They guys popped in a movie. Blaine and I decided to have alone time in the bedroom. Blaine climbed on to the bed and I closed the door, cuddled up beside him; he lays me back on to the pillows, crushing his lips onto mine. I relaxed into the kiss and returned the kiss, as the minutes passed the kiss grew more heated; hands started roaming each other's body's, I let out a moan of pleasure. "Ahh, Kurt not so loud, the guys will hear us, I would like to Finnish what this it leading to." Blaine kissed me, and started to undress me then him. He reached over to his bag, to out a tube of lube, and then prepped me.

As he entered me I let out a soft moan, our movements become fast and harder. Before, we both knew it we were coming hard. After Blaine pulled out he grabbed some tissue and cleaned use both up. We got dressed curled up and fell asleep. It was about an hour later, when we were woken up by a knock on the door, it was Wes.

"Hey can I come in? I need to talk to you, it's about the council."

"Sure you can come in, Wes."

"Thanks, guys for starters do you think that you can be a little more quit when you have alone time, not that niff is any quitter than you two. It has been decided that you tow will be the other council members."

"It would be an honor to be on the council, Wes." Wes turned and left to go back to the others.

"I can't believe it, like you said last year maybe someday I would be on the council. But what if I am not good enough, I don't know if I can do it. Blaine, at least we will see more of each other. But what will I do if dad can no longer send me to Dalton half way through the year. Oh my, Blaine I can't breathe, help me." Blaine rushed over to me, placed has hand on my cheek.

"Sweetheart, you need to calm you breathing for me." I nodded.

"Kurt I want you to breathe with me, deep breath in and out, in and out. That's in honey, just a few more times."

My breathing returned to normal, I hugged Blaine tightly

"Kurt, with your dad being a state congressman, he makes more than enough money to send you to Dalton; you will be a lot safer there to. And for being on the council we will do great, I know we will. Now let's get some food.' Blaine placed a kiss on my forehead.

We went to the main part of the tour bus, the guy were all wearing grins.

"Thanks, you guys for giving Blaine and I the honor of being on the council. We will do our best to get to nationals this year. Now let's all eat, and get a good night's sleep."

After, I headed back to the bedroom and got ready to curl up to Blaine.

"Blaine, what's wrong with Kurt he seems a bit off." David asked with concern.

"He will be fine; he just had a small panic attack. He was worried that he would have to leave half way through the year and being good enough for council. But we worked it out."

"That's good; I think you should go to him now. Don't worry no one will disturb you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Don't own glee

Warning/trigger; talk of attempted rape

Blaine's pov

"Thanks, David I need some time to be with Kurt. Can you hand me a few bottles of water?" I asked Wes.

"Of course, just let him know that we all think that he is more than capable to be on the cancel. Oh here catch." He threw the bottles at me. I turned to the bedroom and closed the door.

That's when I saw that Kurt was curled up on the bed sound asleep. I stripped down to my boxers and slipped into bed with Kurt. I wrapped my arms around him and cuddled him closer, soon sleep over took me. A short time; later I woke to a yelling panic stricken Kurt.

"No, don't touch me; get away from me, stop your hurting me!" Kurt screeched in his sleep.

"Shhh, it's ok Kurt, it's me Blaine, sweetheart. You're ok I'm here no one is going to hurt you ever." Kurt slowly opened his eye, tears running down his crimson face, he held me as if his life depended on it.

"Kurt do you want to talk about your dream it might make you feel better."

"Ok it started out good, then the next thing I know, David k, the jock that bullied me at my old school found me and pushed me up against the locker room wall. Then forced kissed me; while he felt my body up with his hands. He started to take me clothes off; I kept trying to push him off me but to no avail, just as he was going to pulled down my pants, Puck came flying into the room, pulled him off me, Finn ran over to me and held me. Puck laid into Dave. Mr. Shue came in, called the police, I was taken to the hospital, and charges were laid." Kurt buried his head into my chest, sobbing again.

"Kurt, tell me honestly, this nightmare really happened didn't it? Cause if it did then I think that once we are back home, we need talk to our dads' and the dean so you can be safe." I looked into his puffy redden eyes.

"Ye...ss, Blaine it did happen. He was sent to juvie, but I am still afraid that he will still come for me after he gets out."

"It's ok Kurt, we won't let him near you, I promise, I am going to tell to go and tell David and Wes, if that's ok with you. Then that way they can help with keeping you safe."

"ok, I agree with you but can you get him to call my dad, it would make me feel better to know that he has a heads up as to what it going on."

"Sure I could do that, I am going to get them to call my dad too. Please try not to worry too much, just think we will be back at Dalton around super time tomorrow. I will be right back." I left the room; I was facing a room full of warblers.

"Wes, David I need to talk to you; it about Kurt and what happen to him at his old school. Jeff can you go sit with him till I get back."

'Sure.' the three boys said in unison. Jeff headed to the room that Kurt was in. I told David and Wes about the dream that turned out to be a true event in his life. David phoned his dad and told him. His dad assured him that he would make sure that the dean and school would be safe place for him and would call Burt.

I called my dad, "dad, Kurt's in a bad way, after telling me that his dream was what really happened to him, I don't think that he should be in a room by himself. Could you see if you could get the dean to let us share a room, I know that they don't normally let boyfriends share rooms, but he needs me and I need him?"

"Calm down blain, I see how you love each other, and I see how you complete each other. So as an answer to your question, yes come hell or high water, you will be roommates. Has Burt been told, he has Wes's dad is going to talk to him. I was thinking that maybe that he would like to spend the rest of the summer at our house; I will talk to Burt as well. I just want you both safe."

"Thanks dad it means a lot to me and Kurt. Oh and dad, tell Coop and Lilly that I love them, I am happy that you found someone as special as Lilly. I deserve to be happy after mom left. I will see you at dinner you think that we can have Burt and Kurt over to? Just so we can talk about things and what is going to happen with us at school this year."

"Sure I will pick up Burt, before I have to pick you up. You better get back to that boy of yours, oh and Blaine, give him a hug for me." Then my dad hung up and I returned to the bedroom, to find a sleeping Kurt and Jeff was holding him.

"Blaine I feel so bad for him, he told me what happened to him and the bad dream. Just so you know, the warblers have your back." Jeff slowly got up and I slide beside Kurt.

Kurt cuddled closer to me. He sobbed softly in his sleep; I hugged him tighter; kissed his forehead, and rubbed circles on his back, I could only hope that, Dave k would be in juvie till we graduate this year. But I will get dad to find out how long Dave has to go before he gets out. I could not wait till we are don't with school and start our lives with each other, maybe we will got to a school in Canada, he did like Halifax, or maybe even we could get into UBC or UVIC.

I felt my eye droop, and sleep finally over took me once again. The next time I woke up was when I rolled over to cuddle Kurt, only to find him gone; I jumped up in a panic, I left the room and entered the main room on the tour bus, there was Kurt, talking with Wes, who had just got off the phone with his dad.

'Well Kurt do you want to tell he or do you want me to?"

"I will Wes, well Wes's dad went to the dean and told him that if he did not let us be roommates that he would pull all his funding and then he would make sure that the board would be made to fire him for not making the needs of the students first."

Kurt got up and pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss.

'Hey guys we are almost back to Dalton, we will be there in a hour.' nick said as he bounced out of his chair. That's when my cell went off, it was my dad

_**Blaine, you can tell Kurt that he and his dad are having super with us then they will be spending the night; Burt will leave early in to morning, and will meet you at the concert tomorrow night. Luv ya guys-dad**_

_**I just told him and he is thrilled to hear it. See you in an hour- Blaine**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/n I don't own glee

Warning: some light smut and fluffy Klaine times

Kurt's pov

I saw my dad and Mr. Anderson waiting for us, they were going to take us to Blaine's place so that we could talk about what was going to happen, for the rest of the summer and the school year.

We stepped off the bus; both Blaine and I hugged our dads', that's when I noticed a shadowed, husky figure standing over by the main building. I shuddered, as I realized that the figure looked an awful like Dave Karofsky. Blaine saw the fear behind my eyes, he ran to me and pulled me into his arms, he asked me what was I told him what I saw, he ushered me to the awaiting car, he then waved Jeff to come over and stay with me, tell he talked to his dad and mine.

Jeff stayed with me, to comfort me till Blaine told our dads, about what I saw. Jeff just held me, over the course of the tour we had become good friends. Wes had come over to see what happen to me, so I told him and Jeff. Wes told me that while I was attending Dalton, David and the other Warblers would watch out for me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine's pov

"Dad, Mr. Hummel, I have something to tell you both, it's about Kurt."

"What's the matter Blaine?" Burt asked with great concern.

"Well when you and my dad walked the bus to get our bags, Kurt saw a shadow by the main building that looked like Dave Karofsky. Kurt looked like he was about to panic so I got him to sit in the car, Jeff and Wes are with him, I am scared that David k will get to him and try to hurt him."

"Blaine I want you and Burt to go back to the car I will be there in a moment .Burt don't worry I will do everything I can to make sure the boys are safe."

I walked back to the car with Burt, only to find Kurt cuddled into Jeff. Wes looked up at me, we moved away from the car.

"Blaine, I will talk to David and the others, be rest assured that he will make sure that Kurt and you will be safe from anyone." Wes said with convection.

It would be strange not having him at school, but he had graduated; besides we still had David. Dad was now loading up the car, and getting in the driver's side, Burt was up front with him. They were talking about what had happen at the school and the nightmares that had Kurt worried. I sat in the back with Kurt, his eyes drooped with sleep. We let him sleep, the 40 minutes that it takes to get to the Anderson country home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt's pov

After the almost panic attack earlier I fell asleep against Blaine's shoulder. I woke up just as we pulled up to a huge gate; the guard opened the gate and waved us through; the driveway was long and just wide enough for two cars to past, a row of maple trees lined the driveway.

We pulled up to the house, no wait a mansion; it had four floors, ivy clung to the outside walls. Off to the right and down the path was a guest house, much like the main house. Mr. Anderson and my dad grabbed the bags and led us into the house.

"Blaine, why don't you take Kurt up to your suite, and get him settled. That will give me and Burt more time to talk about the rest of Kurt's stay with us. I will call a meet of the staff, so they can meet Kurt and Burt."

"Ok dad we will see you when dinner is ready."

Blaine and I went up to the next floor up; Blaine explained that his suite was on most of the second floor. Blaine unlocked his door; picked me up and carried me in and closed the door. For the first time in what seemed ever, we were alone. He showed me around the suite; the bathroom had a huge tub, shower both of the bedrooms had a bathroom. The one in Blaine's room had Dalton towels and cream coloured walls. We came back out to the living room and snuggled on the couch.

"Blaine I am worried about my dad, with him and his stance on gay and lesbian rights to marry. He is not too popular with some of his co-workers."

"I know Kurt, but my dad is now is head of the company that does the security for the government. Don't worry he is in the best of hands." he kissed my forehead. I got a text from my dad saying that dinner was ready and it was time to meet the staff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner it was time to meet the staff; the cooks name was betty, (she was also in charge of the staff), the maids were Marry and Sue, the butlers/ drivers were Alex and Joe and last but not least was Steve and Walter (Jeff's dad –chance and Nick's dad- Walter) they were head of security. Chance was tall but he had the strength of a bear. Walter on the on other hand, was skinny but he did know how to fight. It was nearing ten pm, when my dad was escorted to the guest room, by Marry.

Dad had called Carole and told her that he would be home in the morning. Blaine and I made back to his suite, he picked me up; carried me to the bathroom, filled the tub, slowly undressed me then I did the same to him. We got into the tub; I rested my head on Blaine's chest. We sat there, no words were spoken, but we both knew what we needed.

He helped me out of the tub, wrapped a towel around me, carrying me back to the couch. Blaine put a movie on, it was our favorite one. 'Moulin Rouge' we cuddled each other, I soon fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine's pov

Kurt was so stressed from today's event that he did not make it half way through the movie, I picked him up, bridle style and carried him to the spare room, placed him on the bed and covered him with a blanket. I headed back to watch to rest of the movie. An hour had pasted when I heard a scream coming from the room Kurt was sleeping in, I barged through the door nearly taking it of it hinges. I found Kurt thrashing in the bed. Screaming the words 'please don't, I don't love you I love Blaine. Blaaiinee where are you, help me.' I ran to the bed pulled him in to my arms.

'Shhh you're ok, I'm Kurt it was just a dream, I won't let anyone harm you, and I love you. You are the love of my life and nothing will change that.'

"Son is Kurt ok I heard him screaming, it woke Burt up as well. "My dad had tears in his eyes.

'Burt and I want to talk to you, if that's ok."

'Yea, sure dad we can do that.'

"Kurt, Hun I am just going to get you a bottle of water ok then I will be back."

"Ok Blaine, I will be ok till then."

"Blaine what happen, it was his nightmare again wasn't it?" Burt asked

"Yes it was I had just put him in his bed and not long after he was screaming."

"Does he have them when you are in the same bed?" my face went red.

"Look no need to be embarrassed, I know that you and Kurt are having sex, before you ask, a father just knows these things." Burt smiled

"No Burt he does not, dad did you know about Kurt and I? I mean we only just started to do more than kiss while on tour."

"I see the way you look at him it is the same way I look at Lilly. I just want you both to be safe. You are being safe right?"

"Dad of course we are."

"That's good to hear son, go get your boy some water, and both Burt and I think that you need to be in the same bed From now on so I will be arranging it at Dalton. We will talk to you both in the Moring. Good night son."

"Night dad, Burt I will see you in the morning.' turned and went back to Kurt

"Kurt, I am going to take you back to my room and you are going to be sharing my bed with me.'

I led Kurt to my room; we got under the covers, and then fell in to a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow was another day. The only thing was not looking forward to be telling Kurt that our dads know about us being more intimate and having sexy times.

Please review and please be kind with your words


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Still don't own glee

Warning some smut

Blaine's pov

I awoke Kurt's head buried into my chest, it was a great feeling. Kurt began to stir in his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning my love, I have something that I need to tell you. But before you say anything, just know that I love you and nothing will change that, with that said, I will just come out and say it. Our dads know about us sleeping together."

"Blaine, how did they find out, I mean we only just started having sex on the last part of the tour. I my Blaine what if they try and break us up, you know I can live without you in my life."

"Calm down Kurt, they are fine with us being together. Kurt I told them last night. I bumped in to my dad when I went to get you water after your nightmare, they heard you yelling in your sleep. They want to talk to us as soon as we are dressed and ready for breakfast." I pulled him to me and hugged him; placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

We were soon showered (made out in the shower, which had led to blow jobs) and dressed. We headed down to the kitchen where we found my dad and Burt talking.

Kurt's pov

"boys we need to talk, about your safety; Kurt, I have to return to Washington in two days so Mr. Anderson has agreed to have you stay here with him and Blaine till school starts, then when you go to Dalton with Blaine, we have ranged that you two will sure a single room, don't worry about the dean he has been told about the situation. He has agreed to all of our wishes to keep you safe. But until then you are to take Puck or Finn with you if you guys go anywhere, ok."

"Ok dad but did you talk to Puck and Finn about this, I don't want them to resent us for having to watch our every move when we go out."

"Yes Kurt we did talk to them, and you know that they would do anything for you; Finn is your brother after all, he cares about you and besides Puck and he have trained for this after they graduated last year, they were trained by the best, (Nick and Jeff's fathers') don't worry son, Carole will be going with me, we will be fine."

"Ok dad, I love you and Carole. Don't worry dad Blaine and I will be fine, what with Finn and Puck looking out for us when we are out. I am going to miss you."

"Me to kido, me too but now I have to get back to Carole and help her pack, we will be back for thanksgiving and Christmas. Just remember son, tell Puck or Finn if you see or notice anything wrong or out of place."

That's when Mr. Anderson's phone rang.

"Hello, oh hi Chance, yes I see; well let me know when you know more on the matter at hand, oh and Chance I want your best men out looking for this Dave kid. I don't want him anywhere near Kurt or my son. And have Walter find out how he managed to escape, when I find out who is responsible heads will roll, I mean it."

"Burt, boys that was Chance; he said that Dave had escaped the night before you got home, but the guards at the detention center, didn't notice till yesterday. Try not to worry too much; I have my best people out looking for him. Blaine and I will give you and Kurt a few minutes to say bye before you leave."

Dad and I said our goodbyes, he got in the car that was to take him home and bring back Finn and Puck back. We both know that today was going to be long and tiring, I just worried about my dad and his health, but I have to admit that at his last checkup the doctor said that everything was great.

After we ate Blaine showed me the rest of the house. It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen; the ceilings were high, the doors were solid was noon when Mary came over the pool where Blaine and I were sitting on a lounger; she placed the food on a small table.

Blaine's pov

We ate the lunch that Mary had supplied us with, Kurt was sitting between my legs, I could not resist any longer I had to lay soft , light touches down his chest; he turned to face me, he placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips. The kiss intensified; our tongues explored each other's mouths, our hands were slowly moving south of the equator. We were both getting quite hard, when we heard someone clear their throat. (It was a good thing that they interrupted us because if hadn't been I would have taken Kurt right then and there.) We looked up to see Puck and Finn staring at us.

"Hey guys, sorry interrupted anything but we were told by Mr. A that Blaine would show us to the guest house, he said it was stalked with food and the comforts of home that we need." Puck said with a big grin.

"Gee guys can you be any more of a cock block right now, like really." I looked over to Kurt and whispered in his ear that we would continue what we started after.

Kurt and I showed them to the guest house and gave them key to the house; then walked back up to the main house for was a nice meal that Mary had made, dad told us what Puck and Finns' jobs included. They had to be with us if we went anywhere outside the estate and to tell them if we saw Dave. We agreed that we would, dad got up and headed to his study/office. Most days he worked from home, Lilly got up from the table, smiled and headed to the living room. I told Mary that I was going to take Kurt back up to my suite to watch movies and we were not to be disturbed for the night, I grabbed a few snacks.

Kurt's pov

Blaine opened the suite door, walked to the bedroom placed the snacks down on the dresser; then headed to the bathroom, filled the tube with bubbles, led me to the bathroom, the man that stood before me was naked, toned and tanned, he slowly undressed me. Blaine got into the tub first then I got in and rested back on his chest. After a searing make out in the tub we got out and dried off. Blaine picked me up and carried me to the bed where he gently placed me. That was when we picked up from where we left off at the pool earlier. There we were lying together naked, kissing, touching, things got heated fast, I had my hand cupped around Blaine's balls, he let out a low moan escape his lips. As I touched his hard length Blaine started to prep me for his hard length, and the sweet gentle love making we were about to do.

Blaine is always asking if I am ok or how I feel, for when we have sex it means more than just having sex. I could feel the fullness of Blaine as he slowly pushed into me, he stilled so I could adjust to his size; I told him he could move, he moved slowly at first the quickened up the pace, he then took my cock in his hand and pumped me in the rhythm of his thrusts into me. At this point I knew I was not going to last much longer.

"Blaine, I'm going to cum, ahh Blaine" I let out a loud moan as I came all over Blaine's hand and my chest. Blaine thrust a few more times before he came. After we came down our high, Blaine walked in to the bathroom to grab a wash cloth, came back to the bed but before he washed off my chest, he licked my chest as he did he let out a low moan

"Mm, Kurt boy do you taste good, I don't think I will ever get enough of your sweet tasting cum." Blaine the washed us of .the rest of the night was spent cuddling and watching movies.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/n; I don't own glee, the boys have I little fun

Warning, shower sex,

/

Kurt's Pov

I was awakening from a great dream; it seemed so real, that's when I opened my eyes to find Blaine peppering kisses down my chest. I let out a small moan as Blaine moved slowly south, stopping at my hard length, he licked and sucked. I knew at this rate I was not going to last very long, I also knew Blaine would last either.

Blaine made his way back to the top of the bed and kissed me. He started rub against me. I bucked up my hips in search of more friction, our movement quickened, we were on the edge of letting go, and when we came it was hard and fast.

Just as we were about to go shower and get a bite to eat, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, boys I hate to spoil your fun, but you are both needed in the kitchen, Mr. .A wants talk to you both. I will see you guys down stairs in five minutes." Finn chuckled behind the door.

"Well, so much for the shower, I guess it will wait till later. Dad has to go to the office later, so we will have the house to ourselves. I think Lilly was going to visit with Carole today." Blaine smiled seductively

Blaine threw me a pair of his sweat pants and a hoody. And we headed to the kitchen. At the table sat was Lilly and Blaine's dad.

"Finn said you wanted to talk to us, Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes I did Kurt but please call me Jack. Now the reason in need to speak with you boys is that, David k had help getting out of juvie, Wes's dad called this morning to give me this information. Now do you have any idea of who may have helped him?"

"Well The only one I can think of is Azimio; he is one of David's best friends."

"Thanks Kurt I will have chance look into him as well. But for the next few days I want you boys to stay on the estate, ok."

"Ok Jack we will." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Blaine I will be out of town for a few days, I am heading to Washington with Burt, as part of his security detail. So till I get back Finn and Puck will be living here in the main house. That way it easier for them, to protect you, and don't go anywhere without them. I will know if you do because they will be sending me reports. Oh and boys please keep the noise down, Lilly and I heard you guys this morning."

"Yes" we both answered.

Blaine's pov

It was about 9:30 when Dad and Lilly left the house, Kurt and I told Mary that we were spending the day in my suite, and to send lunch and dinner up when it was ready. She nodded as we left the kitchen and went back to the suite. Once there I found myself being pinned against the door, I could feel Kurt's ever growing problem, truth be told I was fairing now better.

"Kurt, before we go any farther I think that we should have that shower, we were going to have earlier."

"Sure, I will take you up on that offer." I led Kurt to the bathroom, slowly striping us as we went. Kurt turned the shower on, stepped in, I followed, once again being pinned against the cold tile of the shower. Our hands roamed each other's bodies, Kurt sunk to his knees; took my length into his month and started to suck, lick and cup my balls in his hands.

"Mm Kurt, I want you so bad, I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me. I want you top this time. Please…" I whimpered.

"Hush, Blaine all you need to do is ask, because I would love to just take you and make love to you."

He kissed me turned me to face the wall; held my ass cheeks in his hands, took the lube from the shower caddy, popped the lid and slicked his fingers up, spread my cheeks apart, slide his finger down to my entrance, then slowly started to prep me. First one finger, then two started to stretch me open. It felt so good. All I know is I needed him inside me and him now.

"Kurt now please I need you, I want you to cum inside me, and you are the only one I want to be with."

"Ok Blaine, you are so needy right now. I love you so much."

Kurt slowly pushed his away in my hole, stopping every so often to let me adjust to the stretch. When he was in all the way, I felt the fullness, I told him that he could start moving, his thrusts were slow to start then he picked up the pace. He took my ever so hard cock in his hand and stoked me in rhythm with his thrusting into me.

"Oh my Kurt... I am going to cum ahh... So good, please cum with me Blaine."

I came all over Blaine's hand and the wall. I felt Kurt cum inside me; I felt my knees start to buckle under me Kurt picked me up, carried to the bed so that I could rest, while he went back to turn the shower off.

Kurt's pov

That was the most mind blowing orgasm I have ever had. After turning the shower off; I returned to the bed, where Blaine was waiting for me, he cuddled up to me. And drifted off to sleep, I knew I was unable to sleep, so I pulled on a pair of sweats and a hoody, and then went to find Finn.

I did find him he was in the kitchen as par normal. I wanted to talk to him about maybe going to the mall, just to get out for a bit.

"Finn, I was wondering if we could go out for a bit, if I don't I may go crazy."

"Sure little bro, we can do that where did you want to go, oh wait I know you want to go to the mall. I will set it up with Mr. A and Puck, we will go tomorrow."

"Thanks Finn I will tell Blaine when he gets up from his nap."

That's when Blaine came, flying into the kitchen, with tears rolling down his face.

"What's wrong Hun?" I walked over and pulled him to me.

"I woke up and you were gone; I looked all over the place and I got scared that Dave kidnapped you or something.'

"Shhh… see I am fine, I just wanted to talk to the guys abut going to the mall tomorrow and Finn said yes but he has to clear it with your dad first ok?"

"Ok... I love you."

"I love you too; now let's take these sandwiches up to your suite."

"Ahh Kurt don't you mean our suite, I want you to know that this is your home now, and always will be."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't own glee

Warnings; adult themes, Klaine sexy times

Kurt's pov

We awoke to a pounding on our door; "Hey, it's time to get your asses out of that bed, so we can get to the mall early. You have 15 minutes." It was Pucks voice.

I looked over to Blaine, and threw a pillow at him to wake him up.

"We have 15 minutes to get up and dressed so we can go to the mall." I said as I pounced on Blaine. He grabbed me and pinned me to the bed. That's when we heard a loud crash; it was the door to the suite.

"Ahh my eyes, dude that's my little bro you are trying to ravage." Finn just bust into the bedroom.

"Finn, Get Out of here now! We will be down in a few. You really need to learn you can't just barrage in on us like that, and then you would not see what you did."

"I am sorry Kurt, Blaine. I really am."

"We know you are, please just don't let it happen again ok. Look I know that it's your first true day on the job, but this is our private suit so please remember to knock or you may find yourself walking in something you really don't want to see." Blaine said with a grin.

"Dude your right I should have knocked, Puck and I will wait down stairs for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

We got the mall in good time, for all the good sales. We had been there awhile but I had the strangest feeling that someone was following us around but I just shrugged it off. I must have had a worried look on my face because Blaine kept looking at me.

"Hun, are you ok? You look worried."

"I am fine just a bit spooked because of never knowing if Dave could pop out of nowhere, and finish what he started last year."

"Hun, I will never let that happen to you because I won't leave your side."

" Aw, I love you so much, let's go into the jean shop so I can get a few pairs, then we can get a bite to eat. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, dude." Puck and Finn said in unison. We headed to the jean shop, Blaine and I had picked out a few out fits to try on.

Blaine and I had a tiny make out in the change room that I was in. we walked out and paid for the out fits. That's when I noticed what looked like Dave k, standing just outside the store but when I looked back, the guy was gone, this time I said something.

"Blaine I think Dave is following us round, I saw him as I was paying for my outfit, then when I looked up again, he was gone." A tear rolled down my face.

"I will tell the guys what you told me ok, we will eat then go home." He told the guys and we headed to the food court to eat. Puck and Finn looked around and did not see Dave; I sat with the guys while Blaine got our food. After we ate, I need to go to the rest room. Finn went with me to make sure that the room was empty, and it was, or so we thought. (What we did not know was; Dave was hiding in one of the stalls.) Finn left me to give me privacy.

That's when I heard a voice whisper in my ear, it was Dave's voice.

"Kurt, don't turn around; just listen there is no where you can go or hide. I know you are staying with that hobbit. One day soon you will be mine and only mine and I have ways of getting rid of that hobbit, Finn and puck." With that said he left though the other entrance. I slide to the floor; curled up on myself and cried.

Meanwhile outside in the hall, the guys and Blaine wondered why I was talking so long. Finn walks in to find me on the floor; he tried to hold me but all I wanted was Blaine. That's all I kept saying over and over again.

"BLAINE, PUCK, GET IN HERE NOW! Kurt needs you." Finn yelled but I was in shock that I barely heard what he said I wanted my beloved Blaine.

Blaine ran over to me; threw his arms around me. Being in his arms was so comforting to me that I was able to calm down enough that I could speak.

"Kurt, hunny, please tell, us what happen to you. I love you and I can't stand to see you so upset." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Well, I was using the urinal when Dave came up to me and told me that 'I could not hide from him; and that someday very soon that he was going to make me his and only his.' He also said that he had ways of getting rid of you all. I am so scared Blaine I need to go home, and just be held in your arms."

"Puck, can you let Chance and Walter, know what happen today plus I will tell my dad. Let's get Kurt home so I can care for him, and can you let the staff know that we want supper brought up to our suite. Finn please bring the car to the front doors, were I will be waiting with Kurt." Finn left to get the car; Puck got out his phone and called the people he needed to, Blaine led me to the doors, I would not let Blaine go for the life of me.

Blaine got me in the car and we drove home.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine's pov

On the drive home Kurt fell asleep in my arms, this gave me the perfect time to text my dad;

_To dad__: I need to talk to you when you get home tonight_

_To Blaine__: why? Is something wrong?_

_To dad__: yes, something happened to Kurt, he will be ok but I would rather tell you when you get home. So if you could just come up to our suite, that would be great, I don't want to leave Kurt alone right now._

_To Blaine__; it's that bad is it? And yes I will come see you when I get home, I should be there about 6 tonight. _

_To dad__: thanks dad, I have to go Kurt is sobbing again see you later._

"Kurt, you're ok; I'm here for you, I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

When we got home, I helped Kurt out of the car and we headed to our room.

"Sir is mister Hummel going to be ok?" Mary asked with concern.

"Yes, Mary he will be thanks I just need to get him up stairs so I can care for him. Oh just send supper up with Finn, thanks."

"Sure can oh I replenished your kitchen with drinks and some stuff to make soup and sandwiches."

"Thanks Mary, I need to get Kurt up stairs, I will call I we need anything."

"Kurt let's get you upstairs ok."

"OK Blaine I just need to be held."

I picked Kurt up and carried him to our room, took him in to the bath room; filled the tub, undressed both of us, we got in the tub got in first then Kurt rested against my chest. We sat there for a while before getting out and drying off. I led him to the bed, where we snuggled.

"Blaine I need you, I want you to claim and mark me as yours and only yours. I need you to make love to me." Kurt said with a smile.

"Ok, babe if you're sure we don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do Blaine I am sure I want this, I want to feel you cum inside me and mark me as your own, please Blaine."

That's when I grabbed the lube and lubed up my fingers; and stretched Kurt open for my hard shaft, as I stretched him he let out a moan of pure pleasure, "Blaine, I am stretched now just get that nice hard shaft inside me so I can feel you ."

I took things slow that were until Kurt was begging me to go faster and harder, how could I de -nigh him that especially after what he went through today. We both came almost at the sometime. After I cleaned us up, Kurt fell asleep in my arms.

About an hour later my dad knocked on the door, I told him that I would be out in a minute and to have a seat in the kitchenette. I put on my robe, then sat at the table with my dad and told what had happen to Kurt earlier today. He told me that he would talk to Kurt's dad and his top guys to work on finding out where Dave was hiding. Dad had brought up our supper and left. I headed back to the bed room where Kurt was just wake up. I got our supper Kurt had put on a movie and we ate, after we cuddled and fell back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Warning; some smut

Kurt's pov

The sun shining through the window woke Blaine and me up. I was wrapped in Blaine's warm embrace; it was like waking up in heaven. I looked into Blaine's eyes and told him that I loved him.

"Blaine I think that we should get up and have a bite to eat, that and it's almost noon."

"No it that can't be dad wanted us to have lunch with us. Hurry Kurt we have ten minutes." We got up; dressed, and down stairs just in time for lunch. Jack was sitting at the table waiting for us.

"Boys it's so good to see that you are awake, what I want to talk about is your safety. I want you to promise me that you will not leave the estate; I have told your dad what happen yesterday, Kurt. He told me to tell you that he loves you and that he should be back in a few weeks' time. I will be stepping up the security at Dalton."

"Thanks dad, it means a lot to us. And don't worry we will stay here."

"Son I want to know how Dave Karofsky got by Puck and Finn. Did they not check the stalls in the restroom?"

"Finn did, Puck stayed with Blaine, I think Dave might have entered from the other entrance. I did not see his face; he told me not to turn around, if I did I would get hurt. Oh did your guys talk to Azimio but Dave." I said with a shaky voice.

"Yes Kurt they did, he said that he had got a call from Dave, asking him to pick him up at gas station by the detention centre. Don't worry though Azimio has been taken into custody, and won't be getting out for a long time for this stunt he pulled. Blaine I want you to teach Kurt how to fight."

"Sure dad I was going to anyway, we will start in the morning."

"Well I have to get back to the office, but Lilly is still here. I will see you boys tonight when I get home."

"Ok dad sees ya later."

"Well I think we should go and decide what we are going to need to take with us to Dalton. I can't wait till I get to be at the same school with you, I just hope that I will do a good job being on the warbler council."

"Your right Kurt we should think about what we need. And know for a fact that you will do well on the council. Just think that in two weeks we will be back at school."

"I can't wait till we finally graduate, and start our lives together. Do you know what you want to do after we graduate Blaine? I know I work with kids, maybe become a teacher."

"I was thinking being a music teacher, Kurt I want you to know that one day I want to marry you and have kids. I love so much."

"Love you too." That's when Finn came in the kitchen.

"Hey dudes what up, I should have stayed with you yesterday for that I am so sorry. It will never happen again. Why I am here is to let you know that I am going to visit mom, is there anything you need me to bring back?"

"No I don't think so Finn, but can you tell her that I love her and she can visit us, we start school next week."

"I will be back in two days but till then Puck will be here and so will Santana. You may not think she is tough but she is a package of dynamite, trust me. She will be staying here in the main house, just down the hall from your suite Blaine. I have to go if I am going to get home by dinner. If you need anything let me know."

"Ok bye Finn." We both said in unison. We went back upstairs to make our lists of things that we needed for school. After about an hour, Blaine went to the kitchenette to make us some coffee. He came back to the living room with two cups; hands me one then joins me on the couch, which turns very quickly into a heated make out. Blaine's tongue massaged mine as the kiss intensified. My hands dipped under his shirt, felt up his chest to his nipples, feeling them under my fingertips.

He let out a low moan, I pulled his shirt off, and Blaine pulled my shirt off as well, he moved his way down to the waistband of my yoga pants, then tugged them down just far enough that my hard on sprung free; I let out a loud moan, he then placed my hard length into his waiting mouth. His tongue licked at the head taking a taste of the pre cum leaking from the slit. All was silent; the only noise in the room was the soft music and our moans.

"Wanky!" Blaine pulled off with pop; I covered myself with a pillow. There stood Santana with her mouth cupped in her hand.

"What the hell, Santana!" I yelled.

"Ya nice cock block." Blaine sneered

"Well I must admit that was the hottest thing I have seen in a long time. I came to tell you that supper is ready and waiting for you. But from what I saw you have started your dessert first." She smiled "don't worry I won't say anything to anyone."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Supper was filled with idle chit chat, and laughter. Lilly and talked about the latest fashions Santana talked to puck, Blaine and Jack about the upcoming school year and the details of our safety measures at Dalton.

With supper over, we all went to the living room and had our coffees. It was around ten when Blaine and I said our goodnights, and then headed upstairs. I hoped that Blaine was still in the mood to finish what he started earlier.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Blaine locked the door behind him; headed the bathroom, filled the tub up, striped both of us out of our clothes, helped me into the tub. He lay his back and head on my chest, my hand rubbed up and down his chest. That's when he got up and straddled me. I teased him by brushing a finger across his hole ever so lightly; it earned me a soft moan.

"Ahh Kurt right there, that feels so good..." he whispered in my ear. I repeated the movement again.

"Kurt please, I need you inside me." I could tell that he would not last long if I kept doing what I was doing.

"Blaine, Hun how do you want me do you?"

"Anyway you want."

"Ok I want you on all fours on the floor; you can rest your arms on the tub, ok my love."

I took the lube from the counter; put some on my fingers, and started to stretch him. Once he was stretched enough, I lubed up my hard cock and slowly slide in to Blaine's tight hole. I could have just cum from that. But I managed not to. I thrust in to him.

"Blaine, ahh …so ...Good I'm going to cum... ahh."

Blaine came just after me; I think it snuck up on him. We both sat on the floor of the bathroom; we sat there for a few moments. I then picked up Blaine and carried him to bed, I looked down at him.

"Looks, like someone is up for round two." I said seductively

"Looks like you are to. But this time we will take things slow."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N contains some smut, and Klaine fluff

Blaine's pov

The rest of the week went by fast; it was Sunday night and in the morning, Kurt and would be going to Dalton to get settled before classes started. I know it will be a long day, what with all of the unpacking, but I could not wait, because this year Kurt and I would be sharing a room together. Last year we only had shared a bathroom, we had a lot of fun.

There was a knock on the door, it was my dad.

"Son, are you and Kurt all packed, for Dalton tomorrow? If so could you place your bags outside your door and I will have Chance put them in the car. Oh and Kurt your dad, Carole and Finn are here and will be having dinner with us."

"Ok, dad we will be right down." I walked over to Kurt and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When we got downstairs, everyone was sitting in the living room, Kurt's family hugged him, and there was some tears shed by Carole.

Once supper was done we all went back to the living room to talk about what would happen the next day. My dad began to speak as Chance and Walter stepped in the room.

"Boys, when we leave Chance will be driving in a car behind us. Once we get to the school Burt will have his team check out the school and talk to the guards' at the school, about your safety, while we talk to the dean well. Finn will be at the school with you, he will be posing as a TA and adviser to warblers. Burt, Carole try not to worry too much, but I know you will. Blaine, Lily, chance can you come with me I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Yeah, sure dad, I hope they catch Dave soon." I said as we left the room.

"Now, Blaine I want you and Kurt to have these pagers they have been synced to Finns pager. All you and Kurt have to do is push this little button and then Finn will know you need him. Now I am sure that Kurt will need you tonight, after seeing his family off."

When I came back to the room where I had left Kurt saying their goodbyes, I found him curled up with his knees pulled up to his chest. I walked over to him picked him up and carried to the bedroom; I slowly took his clothes off. No words were spoken or needed as I know what Kurt needed, he need me to take care of him he needed to be loved and to feel my love, we got into the bed; we kissed deeply, passionately, things got heated fast; hands feeling my body, my hands feeling his body, I rubbed over his ever hardening length, I felt my own twitch as he rutted against me. I could tell he wanted more, I looked into his smouldering blue eyes.

"Blaine, Please make love to me, I need you." He whispered to me.

"Ok babe, love you more than you know. I would do anything for you."

More times than not I would bottom but on nights like this, when Kurt was like this I knew he needed to feel me and only me. I took the lube and put some on my fingers and slowly stretched him, once he was stretched, I lubed myself up, and slide into his nice tight hole. We moved in unison as if we were one being. Our movements got more intense.

"Ahh, Kurt, so Good, so close babe; I going to cum… omg so ahh." I came so hard that I thought that I may black out, but I didn't."

I opened my eyes to find Kurt totally blissed out laying his head on my chest, sleeping. I grabbed some wipes and cleaned us up,( Kurt and cum between us.) that's when I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Boys are you descent, and can come in I need to talk to you." Lily's sweet voice said through the door.

"Kurt's asleep but I will be out in a minute, mom. Just take a seat in the kitchen."

I walked to the kitchen; saw her sitting at the table with two coffees.

"Blaine, I just want you know that I love you both, but Blaine you can be quite loud when you are making love to Kurt. Just try to keep it down." My face went three shades of red.

"Awe do be ashamed, you can't help it. To tell you the truth your dad can be a bit loud too." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh my Lily I did not need to hear that."

Just then we heard a yell coming from the bedroom, we jumped up and rushed to the room where Kurt was once again curled up on himself. If I be dammed it was another nightmare. I looked over to lily, she nodded and left, she would go let my dad know what happen and that it was just another dam dream. All I could do is hold him and keep him safe.

"Blaine I am so sorry, that you have to see me like this, in this dream Dave came for me but we were at school, I called out for you but you did not come, and Finn got hurt." He sobbed into my chest.

"Shhh its ok Kurt I will always be there for you. I talked to my mom and she will talk to my dad about putting us in the same classes, that way I can be there for you. Plus we have the pagers if we need Finn."

"Thanks, babe I love you, now let's get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt's pov

The next day started early, we dove to school, meet with the dean; talked it over with him about Finn being close by us, Chance and Walter checked over the grounds of the school, everything had been given the all clear, and then we were led to our dorm.

Blaine opened the door; in side was huge, it had two single beds, which would be moved together later. We would share the bath room with Finn who was staying in the adjoining room.

Finn was busy with getting things settled in his room, his room was slightly smaller than ours but it was cosy.

"Boys, I know that you wanted one bed but you know the school rules on sleeping in the same bed, I know you two will find a way, I know you have had sex, so you have then fine I can't stop you but just don't get caught, I don't want to get a call saying that you were. So all I am saying is just don't be loud."

Ok dad, you can trust us." We said at the same time.

"Now that you have started to get settled, I have to go and pick up Burt and take him and Carole to the airport. Call me if you need anything.

After he had left, Wes walked in with David.

"Hi guys, are you ready to meet with the warblers old and new? It is the first meeting of the year. I know you are nervous Kurt but you will be fine."

"Ok we are ready just let me text Finn, then we will be there." I pulled out my cell and sent a text to Finn.

To Finn: we are headed to the first warblers meeting of the year. It is in the senior commons if you want to meet us there. –k

To Kurt; ok you and Blaine, be careful. - F

To Finn; we will see you there- K

We headed to the meeting.

Wes opened the double doors to let us in.

"Follow Warblers I am pleased to introduce to you the newest member of the council and the lead singer, Kurt Hummel who is taking my place and Blaine Anderson, as lead singer. Both have returned to Dalton this year. Now Kurt and Blaine have had a tough time since getting back from the tour. Kurt has asked me to tell you that the bully that taunted him at his old school escaped from juvie and has threatened them both there for we watch out for our two boys. Oh tomorrow is the start of try outs for new members. Now I declare this meeting over."

Blaine, and I got hugged for our return to Dalton, we then headed to the dining hall for supper. After that Blaine, Finn and I went to our rooms for the night. Blaine and I headed to take a shower together, one thing lead to another and we ended up giving each other blow jobs. Then we cuddled up on one of the beds and fell asleep in no time. Tomorrow was another day that would be long.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Next chapter we see the return of Dave Karofsky and new warbler Sebastian.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N I don't own glee/or songs in this fic.

Warring; adult themes; some triggers; Mentions of rape.

Kurt's pov

Today was the day of, Warbler try outs, and I was nervous, you see I would be helping the council decide who got in the group. But at least I was not alone; I had David and Thad to help me out, and of course Blaine will be there too.

We did not have any classes till next week, but as we are seniors we had to be there a week early; to help with getting the new boys starting school here, get to their rooms and class schedules.

Blaine and I had a small but very heated make-out in the shower that lead to … well I only say it got very intense for both of us in that shower.

We had the morning to ourselves, before the newbies got here and Blaine would have to go greet them. As for me, you may ask, well I was to meet with David and Thad in the commons, and they were going to go over the sign-up sheet for the try-outs at three today.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunch, David, Thad, Blaine and I sat at the warbler table, when Trent came over to the table and sat down.

"Hey guys, so from what I heard there aren't too many newbies this year that are boarding hear. That will make for a short afternoon, oh Blaine the dean needs us to be at the office at 12:45 so that we can meet with the newbies then show them around the building and then get them to their rooms." Trent said, gabbed a coffee and left to go back to the office.

"Hey wait Trent and I will go with you." Blaine grabbed his cup; hugged and kissed my forehead. "Bye babe I'll see you in a bit ok."

"Ok, I will see you at the try-outs, love you." I said sadly as he left with Trent. The afternoon went by fast and as soon as I knew it. It was time for the warblers to meet up at start the try-outs.

David called the room to order, and took his place at the table, I sat in the middle of him and Thad.

"Blaine, as lead singer could you please brings in Conner." Blaine led Conner into the room. Conner walked to the middle of the room, all I can say is that he had the makings of a great countertenor. Blaine led Conner back to where the rest waited.

Bye the end of the meeting we had two new warblers, Sebastian and Conner. I don't know what is but I have a bad feeling about Sebastian, maybe it was the way he grinned, I don't know, but I don't like him. I saw Sebastian walk over to Blaine, I moved over closer; just close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"Hey, Blaine how about you and I go back to your room and get our mac on." he said seductively.

"Sorry but no, for starters, I am with Kurt and he is the love of my life. And secondly I would never do anything to hurt him." 

"Well ok than but if you ever get tired of him you know where to find Me." he sneered.

At that point I could not stand it any longer; I walked over to Blaine and planted an open mouth kiss, we were so into the kiss that it felt like we were the only ones in the room. We broke apart when the door swung open with a bang. That's when Seb stormed out with his cell in his hand texting to someone.

"Woo dudes, what was that all about?" Finn asked as he walked in the room.

"Well that was one of the newest members, Sebastian. He tried coming on to Blaine, Blaine then told him no and I then kissed Blaine with all I had. Finn from the moment I lay my eyes on him, I have had I bad feeling about him." Tears threated to form. Blaine told Finn that he was going to take me to our room till supper. Finn was going to find out as much as he could about Sebastian.

"Guys, before you go to supper please wait for me to escort you. I don't want to take any chances." Finn got out his phone and made a few calls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 6 when Finn knocked on the door; we all walked down to the dining hall, all of the warblers gathered at their normal table, but we saw that Seb was sitting with the lacrosse team, once again with his cell, texting. Finn sat at a table that had teachers sitting at. I knew that Seb was up to something but what we did not know.

Xxxxx Blaine's pov

After every one had left the room, Finn took us back to our room.

"Guys I have some news, about Sebastian and it's not the best, Kurt, Blaine I think you should sit down." Finn said.

Both, Kurt and I sat on my bed, as we heard what Finn had to say. He told us of how Seb had come to be at Dalton, as it turned out, he had got kicked out of three of his previous schools for making unwanted advances toward other students. And Seb had showed signs of doing that here, and I was his next target, it's a good thing that Finn was here. I felt Kurt cuddled closer to me and hold me tight.

"Look guys I have called, Puck and he will be try not to worry too much ok. We are here for you. I have to go puck is waiting for me, we will be sharing a room, so if you need us just use the pagers I gave you and I will be there. Take care of my little bro." Finn headed out of the room.

Kurt just sat there in shock. I got up and got him undressed down to his boxers, I undressed down to my boxers and lay down on the bed with him leaning on my chest. That's when Kurt kissed me with passion, I kissed back. I needed Kurt to make me his; to mark me for the world to see, I belonged to him.

"Mm... Kurt mark me make me yours and only yours, make love to me please…"

"I will my love, I will, but first you need to be stretched first"

That's when our door burst open and there stood Dave Karofsky. Dave walked over to the bed pulled Kurt to his feet. I leapt of the bed grabbed the pager, pushed the button, Dave now had Kurt pinned to the wall, I gasped, the next thing I saw was the sheer terror in Kurt's eyes.

"Dave, why are you doing this to me?" Kurt managed to get out.

"Don't you see Kurt I love you, so if I can't have you, then no one will want you after I rape you. You will be broken."

That's when Finn came up behind Dave and jumped him, Kurt slid to floor puck pulled Finn, who now was pounding Dave on the floor.

"Finn, help Blaine get Kurt out of here take him back to the Andersons, I will call them and tell them to get a doctor ready to look at Kurt, and I will take care of this scumbag." Puck grabbed Dave off the floor.

I picked Kurt up in my arms, and Finn and I got him out to Finns car, I sat in the back with Kurt lying across my lap. We got to the house in no time, once again I held Kurt in my arms, opened the door, my dad helped me get him up stairs to our bed.

I placed Kurt on the bed, and asked if Finn would mind staying with Kurt till I got back from talking to my dad. Kurt curled up on the bed with Finn holding him.

"Son, what has happen, I get a call From Puck saying that Kurt and you were in danger and that you guys were on your way home."

"Well dad, Kurt and I were making out, that's when Dave k showed up pulled Kurt off the bed and pinned him to the wall, and then Finn jumped Dave, Puck told me to get them out, and he would deal with Dave."

"Ok, what in want to know is how in the hell did he get into the school?"

"Well dad if this helps any; he was wearing a school uniform." That's when we heard a yell.

"Blaine Kurt needs you now, hurry." It was Finns voice.

Dad and I ran into the room, there was Kurt curled up on himself, Finn trying hard to comfort him but to no avail. I walk over to him and just held him. I did not know what I could do, that's when it came to me.

"Dad can you get a hold of David's dad, David had said that he was a doctor, which has dealt with this kind of thing."

"Sure son, can do that. Call if you need anything and I will be talking to the school. You boys won't be going back and I will be pulling all the funding I have put in that school. I will be arranging distance learning through Kurt's old school maybe even have one of the teachers teach you. But till then I want you to get some rest.

About an hour later David's dad walked in the room.

"It oks Kurt I am not going to hurt you I am just going to give you something to help you sleep ok. I will be staying here; I am staying in one of the guest rooms."

"Thanks doc, I think all we need right now is sleep." It did not take long for the pill that doc had given Kurt to work. I felt Kurt's body go limp in my arms. I covered us up with a blanket. It was going to be a restless night with Kurt. He was tossing and turning all night. Every so often he would let out a whimper in his sleep.


End file.
